Comfort
by Jedifangirl98
Summary: Set directly after TPM. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally get to know each other, and they find comfort in each other over the loss of their loved ones. Yeah, the story's a lot better than the description.


**Just an idea that popped into my head after watching The Phantom Menace in 3D...Enjoy!**

**(BTW, this isn't a romance...just friendship. Hope that clears things up a bit.)**

Anakin's POV

I shivered and sat up right in my bed. I looked down. I was covered in sweat, and I was freezing. Wrapping my arms around myself, I slid out of bed and stumbled in the dark toward the only source of light in the room. I looked out the window at the speeders racing around. Even at this hour there was heavy traffic. It was as if the whole world never slept but kept going and going. It was so different from Tatooine. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back home, no, former home, racing around under the glare of the sun. I could almost feel the warmth bouncing off my back. And then there was Mom. I could almost feel her comforting arms wrapping around me, giving me a quick squeeze before letting go and returning to her work.

A small tear ran down my face. I was lonely. I wanted someone who could comfort me and love me. Mom was only person who had ever done that, but she was light-years away. I wanted to go back to her. I didn't belong here. Another tear ran down my face. I wished myself back there, where everything had been like it should be.

A few moments later, I slowly crept back into bed and huddled with my knees to my chest and my head resting on my knees. Just a month ago, everything had been so exciting. I was free, and I was going to become a Jedi. I was going to have adventures and free all my friends and mother back on Tatooine. But then Master Qui Gon died. Everything had gone by in a blur. I was suddenly Obi-Wan's padawan. Not Master Qui Gon's. Obi-Wans! Obi-Wan didn't even like me. He ignored me.

I suddenly collapsed on my bed with my face in the sheets. I sobbed quietly. It wasn't like anybody would know or care for that matter.

Ten minutes later, I sat up, wiped my face, and got out of bed. I needed to calm down and wash my face. I glanced at the time before I headed out of my room. It was 0300 hours.

In the fresher, I splashed cool water over my face. It was soothing, and I closed my eyes wearily. I must have just stood there for at least five minutes, too tired to move. I finally forced myself to get out of the fresher and stumble back to bed. On the way, I passed Master Obi-Wan's room, and I paused and looked in curiously. The light from a window shone on his face, and I could see traces of tears on his face. I was confused. Why was he crying? He was a Jedi Master. Jedi Masters didn't cry. I inched forward till I was a few feet from his bed. He looked exhausted, and he was tossing and turning restlessly.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. A shuddering gasp made me step back. This wasn't the Master I knew. I realized he was staring at me, and he didn't look that happy either. I started for the door.

"Anakin!" His voice was sharp and clear for having just woken up. I slowly turned on my heel. "Anakin, why aren't you asleep?"

I shrugged.

He let out a huge sigh. I groaned inwardly. He didn't sound too happy. "I want you to answer me when I ask you a question. Why aren't you in your bed sleeping?"

I made a face. "I don't know."

"Anakin!" I jerked my head up, startled. "Why can't you treat me with respect? I am your master!"

I blinked away a tear. I didn't know why I did this to him. I did want to treat him with respect. "Sorry, Master." I mumbled. I needed to leave before he saw me crying. I turned around and raced for the door, but Obi-Wan was there first. He put his hands on my shoulders and crouched down to look my in the face. I looked away, afraid that he could tell that I was crying.

"Anakin, what is the matter?"

I looked at the floor and blinked away another tear.

"Anakin." He looked concerned.

I broke down. I flung myself at him and buried my face in his shoulder. "I want to go home!" He hugged me tightly and ran a hand up and down my back. We stayed like that for a while, but he soon shivered. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was cold on Corscurant during the night.

"Let's get you back to bed." Then he picked me up and carried me back to my room. He laid me down on my bed and tucked me in. Then he got on the other side of the bed and lay down. I looked at him shocked. I must have looked pretty silly because he laughed at my expression. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile.

I smiled back. He reached out to me and rubbed a hand up and down my arm. "Anakin, if there is anything bothering you, know that you can come and ask me."

I remembered how he had been crying in his sleep. "What if there is something bothering you?"

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I paused awkwardly. I didn't want to upset him right now. "Uuuuumm, well you were sort of crying when I saw you sleeping."

His smile faded a little. "Anakin," he sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "You need to know that this is a hard time for me right now."

Suddenly, I realized why he had been so grim all the time. He was thinking about Qui Gon. "Qui Gon..." I breathed. But somehow, I managed to choke on my own breath and sound ridiculous. We both looked at each other and then started to laugh. I felt warm and happy inside. Just like I had on Tatooine. I hugged him.

"You know what, Master?"

"Yes?"

"I like you."

He laughed, but I frowned. Why was he laughing?

He noticed and stopped abruptly. "Sorry." Then he wrapped an arm around me and drew me in close. He bent down and whispered, "I like you too."

I smiled and soon fell asleep, dreaming about saving Padme from an evil space pirate.


End file.
